The Replacement
by deannawinchesterneedstohappen
Summary: A Supernatural AU where Dean is living the apple pie life he's always wanted with Lisa. A mugging gone wrong changes all that to the farthest extent. Dean becomes an angel and has to save the world from Lucifer. Couldn't fit Sam or Cas in regretfully. More of a movie script than an actual story. Please review, it is the first time I have tried something like this.


_OUTSIDE-DAY-CENTRAL PARK-NYC_

A COUPLE IS WALKING IN THE PARK, HAND IN HAND

Dean: Happy Anniversary, Honey.

LEANS IN AND KISSES HER

Lisa: It's been the best 3 years of my life.

SHE SAYS WITH A DISCOMFORTING LOOK

Dean: So, have you talked to Penny since you two had that fight? I can tell it's been bothering you. I can see it all over your face.

Lisa: I'm fine. It wasn't a fight anyway. It was just a minor disagreement between friends.

Dean: I'm sorry to break it to you babe, but that's a fight.

Lisa: Well... so what? At the end of the day we're still friends.

Dean: I don't know. She seemed pretty upset.

VIEW IS NOW ON TWO MEN DRESSED IN ALL BLACK AND SKI MASKS

Thug #1: Give us all your money! Now!

DEAN IS A US NAVY SEAL ON LEAVE, SO HE IS NOT IMPRESSED

Dean: Or what?

Thug #1: (PULLS OUT A GUN) Or this. Don't make me do it man.

LISA IS NOW HIDING BEHIND HER BOYFRIEND AND SCARED

Dean: Ok. Just calm down. We can all go home today. Just calm down.

DEAN SLOWLY REACHES FOR HIS WALLET AND PUTS IT ON THE GROUND

Thug #2: We shouldn't do this. This is wrong.

Thug #1: What choice do we have? You heard him, it's either them or us.

SUDDENLY THE THUG POINTS THE GUN AT DEAN AND SHOOTS

THERE IS A LOUD BANG AND DEAN IS ON THE GROUND WITH A SHOT TO THE HEAD

Lisa: Dean! DEAN!

THE TWO MEN TAKE LISA BY THE ARMS AND DRAG HER AWAY

_INT. HOSPITAL-6PM-MONTH AND A HALF LATER_

DEAN SUDDENLY WAKES UP IN A HOSPITAL BED, FRANTIC AND CONFUSED-A DOCTOR AND A NURSE ARE STANDING OVER HIM WITH NO COLOR IN THEIR FACES

Dean: Wha- what happened?

THE DOCTOR CLEARS HIS THROAT AND BEGINS TO SPEAK

Doctor: I'm Doctor Flinn. You're are in the hospital. I don't know how to tell you this, but you've been brain dead for a month and a half. You started showing signs of brain activity a week ago so we took you off the ventilator. It's a miracle you're even awake and talking right now.

THE NURSE STANDING NEXT TO HIM HAS A STUNNED LOOK ON HER FACE AND BEGINS TO TALK

Nurse: I- I'll go alert your family.

THE NURSE EXITS THE ROOM

Dr. Flinn: I'm sorry about that. She didn't believe you were going wake up two weeks ago.

Dean: Wait a second doc. What do you mean I was brain dead? I'm perfectly fine? (PAUSES) Wait, where's Lisa?

Dr. Flinn: Well, that's where the miracle comes in. The bullet went directly into your temporal lobe and shattered. We recovered all the fragments we could but there are still some we couldn't get to without causing more harm and-

DEAN INTERRUPTS THE DOCTOR

Dean: Yeah yeah, thanks for the play by play doc but I'm more concerned about the other question. Now where's Lisa? She wasn't shot too was she?

Dr. Flinn: (SIGHS) Maybe the police or your family should tell you that. I don't know if I'm in the position to tell you.

Dean: Doc, spare me. Now just tell me.

DR. FLINN TAKES A SECOND BUT DECIDES TO TELL HIM

Dr. Flinn: Fine. The men that shot you took her with them. It turns out they weren't after your wallet. They used the stick-up to cover up the fact they only wanted Lisa. The police have been searching but so far they've come up with nothing. Your mother-in-law is considering closing the investigation.

Dean: What! I have to go look for her!

DEAN STARTS TO FRANTICALLY GET OUT OF BED BUT CALLS FOR ASSISTANCE AND HAVE TO SEDATE HIM TO STOP HIM

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM-4AM-DEAN WAKES UP STRAPPED TO HIS BED

DEAN LOOKS AT HIS STRAPS AND ROLLS HIS EYES

Dean: Great. Just wonderful.

DEAN LOOKS OVER TO SEE THE SILHOUETTE OF SOMEONE SITTING NEXT TO HIM-DEAN IS STARTLED

Dean: What in the hell?

Man: Very spot on, actually.

THE MAN LETS OUT A LAUGH THAT GIVES DEAN GOOSE BUMPS

Dean: Who are you?

Man: I'm the man responsible for waking you up.

Dean: Ok. I'm going to yell for the nurse now.

BEFORE HE COULD GET A BREATH IN TO YELL, THE MAN INTERRUPTS HIM

Man: My name is Lucifer, but people know me better as the Devil.

DEAN HAD A DUMBFOUNDED LOOK ON HIS FACE

Lucifer: Oh come on. You have got to have heard of me. God's favorite son, rebelled, blah blah blah.

LUCIFER TURNS ON THE TV-THE NEWS COMES ON AND A FEMALE REPORTER IS TELLING ABOUT A SHOOTING AT AN AIRPORT THAT HAS RESULTED IN THE DEATH OF 12 AND SEVERELY WOUNDED 9 MORE

Lucifer: The world today. So... chaotic. I never could grasp why he loved you more. I guess that's why he sent me away though, now isn't it. (PAUSES) Ok let's get to it, shall we.

DEAN STILL HAS THE SAME CONFUSED LOOK ON HIS FACE

Dean: Get to what, exactly?

Lucifer: Don't you want your silly little girlfriend back or not?

LUCIFER FINALLY STEPS IN THE LIGHT AND REVEALS AN ATTRACTIVE, DARK CLOTHED MAN STANDING AT THE FOOT OF DEAN'S BED

Dean: How do you know about that? I'm pretty sure you escaped from the mental ward.

LUCIFER GETS A SLANTED SMILE ON HIS FACE

Lucifer: So sarcastic. You kinda remind me of me that way.

LUCIFER SNAPS HIS FINGERS AND SUDDENLY DEAN'S RESTRAINTS OPEN-DEAN IS SHOCKED

Dean: Nice parlor trick.

Lucifer: Thank you. You have no idea what other parlor tricks I can do.

DEAN THINKS FOR A FEW SECONDS

Dean: Ok, let's say I do believe you. Why the hell are you here?

Lucifer: I want to make a deal, that's it.

Dean: A deal for what, exactly?

Lucifer: I was thinking along the lines of your soul. The girl you love is missing so I figure, easy deal.

Dean: How can you help me get Lisa back?

Lucifer: I can do quite a bit of things. I can snap my fingers and she appear. I can transport you to her, but she's guarded by heavily armed guards so I wouldn't recommend that one.

Dean: What are you waiting for? Do it.

Lucifer: Hold your horses. I can't do anything until we make a deal.

Dean: Fine! What do I need to do?

LUCIFER SNAPS HIS FINGERS AGAIN AND A CONTRACT APPEARS

Lucifer: Just sign this. That's all you have to do.

A PEN APPEARS IN DEAN'S HAND

Dean: So if I sign this, Lisa will come back?

Lucifer: That's the deal isn't it. And I keep my word.

JUST AS DEAN IS ABOUT TO SIGN, THE ROOM STARTS TO SHAKE AND THE ALL THE LIGHTS BURST-A BRIGHT LIGHT SUDDENLY APPEARS NEXT TO DEAN'S BED

Lucifer: Why are you here?

LUCIFER LOOKS ALMOST SCARED

Man: You know this one is protected by me. I recommend you leave. Now, my brother.

DEAN LOOKS OVER AND LUCIFER ISN'T THERE ANYMORE

Man: I am sure you have a lot of questions. I am the archangel, Michael.

DEAN TAKES A GOOD LOOK AT MICHAEL-HE IS HEAVILY ARMED AND LOOKS LIKE HE MEANS BUSINESS

Dean: This has been such a strange day.

Michael: I am here to protect you. You are very special, Dean Winchester.

Dean: Ya know my 10th grade algebra teacher told me the same thing, except she didn't mean it in a good way.

DEAN GETS OUT OF BED AND HEADS FOR THE DOOR-SUDDENLY MICHAEL IS IN FRONT OF HIM

Michael: Where do you think you are going?

DEAN IS SHOCKED

Dean: How did you? Oh, you're very good. Now if you can please get out of my way. Thanks.

DEAN PUSHES MICHAEL OUT OF THE WAY AND RUNS TO THE ELEVATOR BEFORE ANY OF THE NURSES OR DOCTORS SEE HIM

Dean: This is an understatement of a crazy day.

DEAN STEPS IN THE ELEVATOR AND PUSHES THE LOBBY BUTTON-THE DOOR CLOSES BUT SUDDENLY MICHAEL IS THE ELEVATOR WITH HIM

Michael: Right. We must go.

DEAN JUMPS AND STARTS TO BREATH HARD

Dean: Don't do that! Scared the shit out of me.

MICHAEL LOOKS CONFUSED

Michael: I am sorry. That was not my intention. We must go, now.

Dean: Yeah, I heard you the first time.

Michael: Hold your breath.

DEAN HOLDS HIS BREATH AND MICHAEL TOUCHES HIS FOREHEAD-SUDDENLY THEY ARE IN AN OLD WAREHOUSE

Dean: What the hell did you just do? I don't feel too good.

DEAN RUNS OVER TO THE DOOR AND PUKES

Michael: That will pass shortly. It is just because it is your first time.

DEAN FINISHES AND WALKS BACK TO MICHAEL

Dean: That doesn't tell me what you did. Where the hell are we?

Michael: We are at an abandoned warehouse in Maine.

Dean: How the hell are we in Maine? A second ago we were in New York City.

MICHAEL IS LOOKING AROUND THE WAREHOUSE LIKE HE IS EXPECTING SOMEONE

Michael: I transported you here. It is very easy for angels.

Dean: You know, at this point, I'm not even surprised. What are you looking for?

Michael: He is here.

THE GROUND BEGINS TO SHAKE AND A BRIGHT LIGHT APPEARS IN FRONT OF THEM-DEAN HAS TO SHIELD HIS EYES

Michael: Brother, it took you longer than expected.

Man: I ran into some of our brother's men. They were a minor distraction.

THE MAN SUDDENLY FOCUSES ON DEAN

Man: Is this him?

MICHAEL ALSO LOOKS AT HIM

Michael: Yes, this is him.

DEAN IS NOW CONFUSED-THE MAN IS DRESSED IN A WHITE SUIT

Dean: Who is this now?

Man: I am Gabriel, and I don't like your tone, Ken doll.

DEAN INSTANTLY SHUTS UP

Michael: Do you have a message for me brother?

Gabriel: Yes, I am here to tell you that his forces are growing. He knows that your time is nearing brother, and he plans to strike in your absence. Just on my way here I encountered a large force of them. They were more powerful than usual. It took more energy to take care of them.

MICHAEL LOOKS CONCERNED-DEAN CAN'T RESIST TO PITCH IN

Dean: Um… sorry to interrupt, but can I be clued in?

Michael: Lucifer and his demon army. They are growing significantly stronger.

Dean: Oh. That's not good, right?

GABRIEL LOOKS AT MICHAEL NOW

Gabriel: That is the end of the world as we know it. He plans to break the seven seals, brother. If he succeeds, the world will be ruined by floods, fires, plagues of locusts, and earthquakes. And with the seven seals, the Horsemen will be released.

MICHAEL IS NOW DISTRESSED

Michael: Does he really think we would let that happen? He is extremely mistaken. Have all the angels been alerted?

Gabriel: Every angel in the garrison have been deployed. They are trying to keep his forces at bay. Raphael is in Africa right now dealing with his knights. Everyone is doing their best. We cannot succeed without you though, brother.

Michael: If I fight him again, you know I will lose Gabriel. I do not have the power it would take to cast him back in hell. He should not even be walking this Earth again. Has father figured out how he escaped?

Gabriel: No. He has been working tirelessly to figure out the hole and patch it, but he has not found it yet.

THEY ALL HEAR A LOUD HIGH PITCHED NOISE-IT CAUSES THE WINDOWS TO BREAK AND DEAN HAS TO HOLD HIS EARS

Gabriel: Raphael needs my help.

Michael: Go, brother. Thank you for the news.

THERE IS A BRIGHT LIGHT AND SUDDENLY GABRIEL IS GONE

MICHAEL AND DEAN ARE NOW ALONE

Dean: Well, that was informative.

Michael: I thought I had more time. I need to explain it to you, now.

Dean: Explain what, exactly?

Michael: You never asked why you are special.

Dean: It's not really been the first thing on my mind since I've been awake.

Michael: For every archangel created, there is a mortal put on this Earth to take their place. The mortal shares their qualities in life so if they ever did indeed take their place they would do things as the archangel before them did. You are that mortal, Dean, you are my replacement.

Dean: Dean Winchester the Archangel. Doesn't have a ring to it like I thought it would. Why do I need to replace you? Aren't you winged dicks invincible?

Michael: Yes, normally the replacements live their natural life through and die without knowing the real truth and another one is born. You see, I am dying though. I only have one mortal lifetime left and my power has been weakening for the past 500 years. I cannot take on Lucifer and defeat him, not this time.

Dean: What happened?

MICHAEL WENT INTO A TRANCE FOR A SECOND, AS IF HE WAS REMEMBERING SOMETHING

Michael: A part of the great fight your Bible leaves out. The last time I fought my little brother, he struck one fatal blow. Have you ever heard of the First Blade, Dean?

Dean: The First Blade of Cain. I heard the stories when I was little from my crazy religious grandmother. It can kill angels?

Michael: It is rumored it can even kill father himself.

THE LOOK ON MICHAEL'S FACE WAS NOW DISCOMFORTING TO DEAN-MICHAEL CONTINUED

Michael: I managed to defeat my little brother even with the wound. When I went back to Heaven, father tried everything, but not even he could heal my wound. All he could do was give me more time.

MICHAEL LOOKED AT DEAN

Michael: You need to take my place now, Dean.

Dean: Woah, hold your horses there. What about Lisa? I can't just abandon her.

Michael: If I trade places with you, you can save her. Very easily. It is Lucifer's men who have her. They are trying to draw you in so I won't have a replacement anymore and Heaven is left virtually defenseless.

Dean: I would have all your power?

Michael: As much power as I did the day father created me.

DEAN THOUGHT FOR A FEW MINUTES

Dean: Fine, I'll do it.

Michael: Very good then. I must warn you, this will hurt you severely.

AS MICHAEL REACHED HIS HAND CLOSER TO DEAN HIS HAND GLOWED MORE AND MORE UNTIL HIS HAND WAS ON DEAN-DEAN IS SCREAMING IN AGONY

Michael: I am sorry, Dean. It is the only way!

_NIGHT-2AM-DEAN WAKES IN A BED AT THE WAREHOUSE_

DEAN STARTS GROANING

Dean: Son of a bitch. What happened? It feels like I got hit by a semi, got up and got hit by another one.

Michael: It will pass soon. Let me explain in a way you will understand, your brain is downloading the history of the world and more.

Dean: Yep, yep I can feel it.

DEAN IS HOLDING HIS HEAD

Michael: How do you feel, other than your head.

Dean: Other than my head, great. I feel amazing actually. Does that mean I'm an-

Michael: Angel? Yes. That's what that means.

Dean: What powers do I have?

DEAN GETS A GRIN ON HIS FACE

Dean: Could I transport into like a girl's locker room, or something like that?

Michael: They are limitless.

Dean: How exactly do I fly?

Michael: Your brain is the control center of your body and your powers. Use that. Just think it and it will happen.

DEAN THOUGHT FOR A FEW MINUTES AND THEN HIS WINGS BURST OUT-HIS WINGS ARE 10 FT LONG AND BLACK AS THE NIGHT SKY

Dean: Wow. They're… not what I expected.

Michael: What? You thought they would be white and fluffy, did you?

Dean: I think you're getting sarcasm now.

MICHAEL HANDS DEAN HIS SWORD, THROWING KNIVES, AND A KNIFE-THEY ALL HAVE STRANGE MARKINGS ON THEM

Michael: You will need these.

Dean: What are the markings for?

Michael: They are there so the weapons can do their jobs and kill demons… and other angels.

Dean: I'm more trained with guns than I am with knives.

Michael: Angels do not use guns. Hand to hand combat should have been downloaded along with the history. Everything I know, you now know.

Dean: That's awesome, but slightly creepy.

Michael: You have everything you need now to save Lisa and the world.

Dean: No pressure.

Michael: Lisa is being held at an abandoned water park just outside of Arizona.

Dean: Thank you, for everything Michael.

Michael: Good luck, my friend.

THERE IS A BRIGHT LIGHT AND SUDDENLY DEAN IS IN THE AIR

_ARIZONA ABANDONED WATER PARK-SUNRISE_

DEAN LANDS WITH SUCH FORCE IT MAKES THE GROUND SHAKE AROUND HIM AND A CRATER IN THE CONCRETE-HIS WINGS DISAPPEAR AND HE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT TO DO

Dean: Now to see what I can really do.

DEAN CAN SENSE THE PRESENCE OF DEMONS AND KNOWS HE'S IN THE RIGHT PLACE

Dean: I'm here you black eyed son of a bitches! Just like you wanted! Come and get me!

SUDDENLY HE COUNTS 25 DARK SHAPES ALL AROUND HIM

Demon #1: Probably not the best idea, angel.

THE DEMONS DRAW CLOSER TO DEAN-HE PULLS OUT HIS SWORD AND GIVES IT A TWIRL

Dean: I think it was a great idea.

THE FIRST DEMON ATTACKS AND INSTANTLY IT IS DEAD WITH ONE SWIPE OF THE SWORD

Dean: Probably not the best idea.

THE DEMONS SEEM STARTLED AT HOW EASY IT WAS FOR THE NEW ANGEL TO KILL HIM

TWO MORE DEMONS CHARGE AT DEAN WITH ALL THEIR FORCE BUT ARE DEAD AT THE THROW OF TWO DISTINCT THROWING KNIVES

THE DEMONS ALL EXCHANGE LOOKS AND ALL CHARGE HIM AT THE SAME TIME-JUST AS THEY REACH HIM, DEAN'S WINGS APPEAR WITH SUCH FORCE IT SENDS ALL 22 DEMONS FLYING SEVERAL FEET, KILLING FOUR MORE

Dean: Now, if you want to end up like your friends there. I suggest you run back to Lucifer and tell him that he has to deal with me now.

THE REMAINING DEMONS FLED

Dean: Except you.

DEAN SAID WHILE POINTING HIS BLOODY SWORD TO THE DEMON THAT SPOKE WHEN HE FIRST ARRIVED

Demon #1: Me?

Dean: Yeah, you.

DEAN WALKS OVER TO THE DEMON THAT FROZE IN HIS FOOTSTEPS, GRABS HIS SHIRT AND LIFTS HIM UP WITHOUT EFFORT

Dean: I'm only going to ask this once you dick. You don't answer, I'll kill you, you lie, I'll kill you. Get the picture?

THE DEMON NODS

Dean: Where is she?

THE DEMON JUST POINTS TO THE TOP OF THE HIGHEST SLIDE-DEAN LOOKS AND SEES LISA UNCONSCIOUS HANGING FROM THE LEDGE

Dean: Good choice.

DEAN THRUSTS HIS SWORD INTO THE DEMON'S CHEST AND DROPS HIM

DEAN'S WINGS APPEAR AND HE FLIES TO THE TOP OF THE SLIDE WHERE LISA IS-HE LIFTS HER UP INSTANTLY AND CUTS THE ROPES

Dean: Lisa?

AS HE SAYS HER NAME, A SINGLE TEAR DROPS FROM HIS GREEN EYES

A FEW SECONDS PASS AND LISA SLOWLY OPENS HER EYES TO SEE A MAN SHE THOUGHT WAS DEAD

Lisa: Dean? Oh my god, Dean!

SHE WRAPS HER ARMS AROUND HIM AND STARTS CRYING

Dean: I'm here, it's ok now.

AS SHE IS HUGGING HIM SHE FEELS HIS WINGS THAT FEEL LIKE METAL-SHE DRAWS BACK IN SURPRISE

Dean: Dammit , I forgot.

HIS WINGS THEN RETREAT BACK IN THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACE

Lisa: What are you? You aren't Dean.

Dean: Lisa, it is me. It's a really long and confusing story.

LISA GIVES HIM A LOOK

Dean: Fine. Cliff note version: I was brain dead for a while, met the archangel Michael, and I took his place.

Lisa: I'm dead. I am in Heaven and I'm dead.

DEAN LAUGHS

Dean: I promise you, you aren't dead.

Lisa: This is real?

DEAN NODS

Lisa: I need some air.

Dean: We're outside?

Lisa: I just- can you get me down from here?

DEAN SCOOPS LISA IN HIS ARMS AND JUMPS-HIS WINGS COME OUT AT THE LAST SECOND TO MAKE THE LANDING EASIER

Lisa: I didn't mean like that!

Dean: Oh. Sorry.

DEAN SMILES AND PUTS HIS HAND ON LISA'S HEAD AND SHE INSTANTLY KNOWS EVERYTHING-AFTERWARDS LISA PACES BACK AND FORTH FOR FIVE MINUTES BEFORE DEAN SAYS ANYTHING

Dean: Lisa, are you ok?

LISA SHOOTS HIM A GLARE THAT BOTH SCARES HIM AND MADE HIM LAUGH ON THE INSIDE

Lisa: Am I ok? Am I ok? Yeah, yeah. You know I just found out my boyfriend of three years replaced Michael as the archangel and now he has to save the world, but yeah, I am completely fine. Why wouldn't I be?

DEAN LOOKS AT LISA LIKE SHE'S LOST IT

Dean: I think I should take you back home, ok?

LISA STOPPED PACING AND CALMED DOWN WHEN HE SAID THAT

Lisa: That would be great.

DEAN SCOOPS LISA IN HIS ARMS AGAIN-HIS WINGS APPEAR AND THEY BEGIN TO FLY

* * *

_MICHAEL-RESTAURANT-NIGHT-RAINING_

MICHAEL IS ENJOYING FOOD, SOMETHING HE HAS NEVER TRIED BEFORE AND IT BLOWS HIS MIND-EXT. TO CAFE WINDOW WHERE A DELIVERY TRUCK PASSES, WHEN IT DOES, MICHAEL IS NO LONGER ALONE

Raphael: Hello, brother.

MICHAEL DOESN'T EVEN LOOK UP FROM HIS FOOD

Michael: Raphael. What, no big entrance like Gabriel?

Raphael: I am not amused. You've been a mortal for what, three hours and you're already acting like one of them?

Michael: Last time I checked, I was one of them.

Raphael: You are still my big brother and our leader.

Michael: No, I am not. That responsibility falls to Dean now.

Raphael: He is just a kid. What does he know about leading an army of angels?

Michael: He was the leader of a Navy Seal team. I'm sure he can handle leading all the angels.

Raphael: How could you just give up like this? It is hard for me to see you like this.

Michael: What else was I supposed to do, Raphael? Try and fight Lucifer with my powers dwindling like they were. I would not had a chance. I would have failed and the world would have ended, mankind would have ended. With Dean, there is a chance. Brother, with Dean, there is hope.

Raphael: I will help the boy as much as I can, we all will. But he is new at this, and Lucifer's powers are just too great.

ANOTHER TRUCK PASSES AND RAPHAEL IS GONE

* * *

DEAN AND LISA REACH CENTRAL PARK SO NO ONE SEES-LISA'S APARTMENT IS ONLY A FEW MINUTES AWAY

Dean: Can you make it from here?

Lisa: Yeah. I hope. Can't you walk me?

Dean: I need to go to Heaven and see what is happening.

Lisa: I don't think I'm going to get used to that.

DEAN HANDS HER ONE OF HIS KNIVES

Dean: Here, so I know you will make it back safe.

Lisa: Thank you. I love you.

DEAN KISSES LISA

Dean: I love you too.

THERE IS A BIG GUST OF WIND AND DEAN IS GONE

HE FLIES TO THE TOP OF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING AND PASSES THROUGH A PORTAL-DEAN SHIELDS HIS EYES FROM THE BRIGHT LIGHT AND LETS HIS EYES ADJUSTS

Dean: Wow.

THE VIEW IS BEAUTIFUL-HE SEES GABRIEL AND GOES TO LAND

Dean: Gabriel.

GABRIEL TURNS AND LOOKS DISCOURAGED

Gabriel: Great, Ken is here.

DEAN IGNORED GABRIEL'S COMMENT

Dean: Yeah, what do I need to do?

Gabriel: Right now Raphael could use your help. He was just ambushed by a bunch of demon dicks.

Dean: Where?

Gabriel: The Sahara Desert.

Dean: Awesome, I've been meaning to try and get my hair sun bleached.

DEAN FLEW TO THE NEAREST PORTAL THAT IS NEAR THE SAHARA-ONCE HE WAS THERE, IT WAS EASY TO FIND WHERE RAPHAEL WAS

_SAHARA DESERT-DAY_

DEAN LANDED IN THE CROWD OF DEMONS WHERE RAPHAEL WAS

Dean: You look like you could use some help, Ralph.

AS HE SAID THIS HE WAS ATTACKED BY SEVERAL DEMONS AND STARTED IN ON THE FIGHT

Raphael: Do not call me that. What took you so long?

THEY ARE NOW BACK TO BACK FIGHTING ON EACH FRONT-THEY MUST BE SURROUNDED BY 50 DEMONS

Dean: Oh, you know. Traffic.

_SAHARA DESERT-SUNSET_

FINALLY DEAN AND RAPHAEL ARE SURROUNDED BY DEAD DEMONS-THEY ARE EXHAUSTED

Raphael: Not bad. For a new angel.

Dean: Thank you. Ralph, that coming from you, I think I might cry.

RAPHAEL GIVES HIM A LOOK THAT WIPES THE SMILE OFF OF DEAN'S FACE

Dean: What were they all doing here anyways?

Raphael: Underneath our feet is the means to break one of the seals. There is a temple long buried by time. It holds the horsemen, Pestilence. My goal was to intercept them.

Dean: Well, safe to say you reached your goal.

DEAN PATS RAPHAEL ON THE BACK

Raphael: We need to get back to Heaven.

Dean: What if Lucifer sends more men to release Pestilence?

Raphael: I will put one of my men on it. If anything moves, he will alert us.

Dean: Ok, that sounds good.

THEY BOTH FLY AWAY AND CREATE A BIG DUST CLOUD

_HEAVEN_

Dean: Gabriel, have you located Lucifer yet?

Gabriel: No, I don't know how but he is out of my sight. He is hiding himself well.

Dean: Just keep on it and tell me if you find him.

GABRIEL SALUTES DEAN

Gabriel: Yes sir.

Raphael: I will patrol the Earth to see if I can spot anymore demons up to no good.

RAPHAEL IS NOW GONE

Dean: Can you see anything at all Gabriel?

Gabriel: There is something that's going haywire in Nebraska. I don't know for sure what it is but it is strong enough for me to sense it. Be careful.

Dean: Thanks dear, I will.

DEAN IS NOW IN THE AIR AND GOES THROUGH THE PORTAL TO NEBRASKA

_NEBRASKA-DUSK_

FROM WHAT HE CAN SEE, THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON-ALL OF A SUDDEN HE IS HIT WITH SOMETHING AND HE FEELS HIS RIGHT WING GO LIMP-HE IS FALLING OUT OF THE SKY AND LANDS IN AN EMPTY FIELD-HE MAKES A HUGE CRATER IN THE GROUND

Dean: Well, that was fun.

HE GETS UP AND SEES THAT THERE IS AN ARROW WITH STRANGE MARKINGS ON THE STAFF-HE GRABS IT OUT OF HIS WING AND IT IS NOW FINE

Demon: Angels aren't the only ones that have special weapons.

SHE SAYS THIS WITH AN EVIL SMILE ON HER FACE

Dean: Who the hell are you now?

Demon: Oh come on, I thought you were supposed to have the memories of Michael. Think.

DEAN THINKS FOR A SECOND AND INSTANTLY REMEMBERED FROM MICHAEL'S MEMORIES-THE HARDEST DEMON HE EVER FOUGHT

Dean: Abaddon. You're the leader of Hell's Knights. What are you doing here?

Abaddon: Ding, ding, ding. You got me. No angel is supposed to know I'm here, then all of a sudden I see a flapping idiot coming of out a portal. I just couldn't resist.

Dean: You didn't answer my question, bitch.

Abaddon: Do I look like an idiot that would spill my guts out to you?

Dean: Well it depends who you're asking.

DEAN FORMED A BIG SMILE ON HIS FACE THAT ONLY ANGERED ABADDON

Abaddon: I don't have time for this shit.

ABADDON CHARGES AT DEAN EXTREMELY FAST-SHE LANDS ONE DISTINCT CUT ON HIS CHEEK

Abaddon: I hate to ruin that pretty face.

DEAN IS NOW PISSED-HE PULLS OUT HIS KNIVES BECAUSE HE KNOWS SHE IS TOO FAST AND HIS SWORD IS TOO HEAVY

Dean: Are we going to fight, or make out. Because I'm getting some real mixed signals here.

ABADDON CHARGES AGAIN BUT DEAN CATCHES HER WITH HIS WING AND PUSHES HER BACK-HE MAKES HIS MOVE AND CUTS HER ON HER KNEES

Abaddon: I think I liked Michael better.

DEAN LAUGHS

Dean: Sorry, you're stuck with me.

DEAN THROWS A THROWING KNIFE BUT ABADDON AVOIDS IT-SHE'S SUDDENLY BEHIND HIM

Abaddon: Hate to tell you this hon, but you're going to have to do a lot better to kill me.

DEAN LOOKS UP TO SEE RAPHAEL FLYING DOWN-ABADDON DOESN'T KNOW HE'S THERE-DEAN FORMS A SMIRK ON HIS FACE

Dean: Am I though?

ABADDON TURNS AROUND AND IS INSTANTLY IMPALED BY RAPHAEL'S SWORD

Dean: Nice timing. I had her though.

Raphael: Yes, but you were spending too much time talking. I grew impatient.

Dean: I can see that.

Raphael: Did she tell you why she was here?

Dean: Nope, couldn't get that far because a Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel came and had to screw things up.

Raphael: I am sorry, plus I do not get that reference.

DEAN ROLLED HIS EYES

Dean: Of course you don't. Let's go into town, maybe we can figure out what she's been up to.

RAPHAEL'S WINGS APPEAR-DEAN PUTS HIS ARM IN FRONT OF HIM

Dean: Whoa there Super-angel. Let's walk.

RAPHAEL BECOMES CONFUSED

Raphael: Why?

Dean: Because, you want the whole town knowing angels actually exist? Believe it or not, they'd be pretty shocked.

Raphael: That is a good point. We shall walk.

DEAN ROLLS HIS EYES AGAIN AND BEGINS TO WALK

Dean: I'm with a child.

RAPHAEL STOPS IN HIS TRACTS AN SAYS

Raphael: I heard that.

_ALLIANCE, NEBRASKA-NIGHT_

DEAN AND RAPHAEL FINALLY REACH THE NEAREST TOWN-A SMALL TOWN-AND IT IS DISTURBINGLY QUIET

Dean: Does this seem like "Children of the Corn"ish to you?

Raphael: I do not know what that is.

Dean: Never mind. Where is everyone?

Raphael: I do not know. I do sense something very powerful here though, more powerful than Abaddon.

Dean: Yeah, I get that feeling too. Raphael, how many people are supposed to live here?

Raphael: 1,674 people.

Dean: Then where the hell are they all?

OUT OF THE CORNER OF HIS EYE, DEAN SEES SOMETHING MOVE-DEAN AND RAPHAEL PULL THEIR SWORDS OUT

Raphael: Something is coming, be ready.

A BRIGHT RED LIGHT SUDDENLY BLINDS BOTH OF THEM-WHEN THEY CAN FINALLY SEE, THEY CAN SEE A MAN IN A RED SUIT STANDING 25 FT IN FRONT OF THEM

Raphael: War. Who be stupid enough to let you out?

War: You mean my hell you stuck me in in the first place? This beautiful thing did. I think her name was… Abaddon?

Dean: You're one of the four horsemen.

WAR TAKES A BOW

War: You got me.

Dean: Well aren't you just a proud cherry. What happened to the people of this town?

War: Oh you'd be surprised of what the sensation of War can do to people. One by one they all turned on each other… they're all dead, genius.

Dean: You're going back in your cage, War.

War: No, I don't think so. I like it out here. In fact, I think I want to travel the world and sight see.

WAR HAS A BIG DEVIOUS SMILE ON HIS FACE

Raphael: We will not allow you to leave this town.

War: Are you sure about that?

WAR STARTS LOOKING AT ALL THE ROOFTOPS, SO DO DEAN AND RAPHAEL-THEY ARE COVERED WITH DEMONS ALL LOOKING AT THEM

War: You see, a whole town killing one another… leaves a whole lot of empty meat suits for these here fine demons to possess.

DEAN LEANS OVER TO RAPHAEL AND WHISPERS

Dean: I think we're a tad outnumbered.

Raphael: Not for long.

RAPHAEL OPENS HIS MOUTH AND A DEAFENING SCREAM COMES OUT, BUSTING ALL WINDOWS AND MAKING ALL THE DEMONS INCLUDING WAR TO COVER THEIR EARS

War: Is that all you could scrounge up? A scream?

Raphael: No.

RAPHAEL LOOKS TO THE SKY, WHICH CAUSES ALL THE DEMONS TO LOOK UP-THE DEMONS SEE ABOUT 75 ANGELS ABOVE THEIR VERY HEADS

WAR LOOKS AT RAPHAEL

War: This should be interesting.

THEN SUDDENLY THE TOWN IS AT WAR-ANGELS AGAINST DEMONS-DEAN STARTS IN ON THE FIGHT AND RAPHAEL IS LEFT TO TAKE CARE OF THE HORSEMEN WAR

Raphael: Do you remember the last time we fought like this?

War: Vividly. That was the day you sent me to my cage, and I have been picturing ways to kill you ever since.

RAPHAEL AND WAR BEGIN TO CHARGE EACH OTHER-WHEN THEY COLLIDE IT CREATES A WAVE OF FORCE THROUGHOUT THE TOWN-RAPHAEL'S SWORD AND WAR'S SWORD ARE LOCKED

War: You cannot defeat War itself, Raphael.

Raphael: My only goal is to bury you so deep that no one dare to release you again!

RAPHAEL PUSHES WAR BACK WITH HIS SWORD AND HITS HIM IN THE FACE-WAR RETALIATES WITH A SWIPE OF HIS SWORD, IT BARELY MISSES RAPHAEL'S CHEST

MEANWHILE DEAN IS BUSY FIGHTING 3 DEMONS BY HIMSELF-HE IS WINNING BUT THEN A DEMON HE DIDN'T SEE COMES BEHIND HIM AND STABS HIM IN THE SHOULDER-DEAN SCREAMS

Dean: Ahh… Son of a bitch!

HE PULLS THE KNIFE OUT OF HIS SHOULDER, TWISTS HIS SWORD BEHIND HIM AND KILLS THE DEMON THAT STABBED HIM-NOW HE FOCUSES ON THE NOW THREE HE WAS FIGHTING BEFORE, UNFAZED BY THE STAB WOUND

RAPHAEL KICKS WAR BACK AND IS STANDING OVER HIM, READY TO CLAIM VICTORY

Raphael: Submit, War. You have lost.

War: It doesn't seem like it from my point of view.

WAR PUTS ON A SMILE AND LOOKS BEHIND OF RAPHAEL-RAPHAEL LOOKS BEHIND HIM TO SEE ABADDON JUST AS SHE STABS HIM IN THE CHEST-SHE LEANS IN AND WHISPERS

Abaddon: Maybe you should check if your enemies are actually dead before you go after bigger fish.

SHE BRINGS THE KNIFE OUT SLOWLY-DEAN SEES WHAT IS HAPPENING

Dean: No!

HE FLIES DOWN AND TACKLES ABADDON THROUGH THE GAS STATION, CAUSING IT TO EXPLODE-WAR IS ALREADY GONE-DEAN RUNS OVER TO RAPHAEL AND CATCHES HIM IN HIS ARMS JUST AS HE FALLS TO THE GROUND

Dean: Hey, you need to stay with me Raphael. You hear me? Hey!

DEAN HAS HIS HAND OVER RAPHAEL'S STAB WOUND-HIS HAND LIGHTS UP SO BRIGHT ON HIS WOUND THAT THE FIGHTING AROUND THEM CEASES-THE LIGHT GETS BRIGHTER AND BRIGHTER AND BRIGHTER THAT IT BURNS OUT ANY DEMON WHO LOOKS AT IT-WHEN THE LIGHT CEASES, RAPHAEL'S WOUND IS NO MORE-EVERY ONE OF THE ANGELS AND THE DEMONS CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT THEY WITNESSED

Angel #1: I thought only father can heal other angels.

Angel #2: So did I…

AFTER DEAN REALIZED WHAT HE HAD DONE, HE STANDS UP

Dean: Any of you left over dicks, needs to leave, NOW!

AS HE SCREAMS THE LAST WORD, THE ENTIRE TOWN SHAKES

IMMEDIATELY, ALL THE DEMONS, LEFT ALIVE, RAN FOR THEIR LIVES-DEAN LOOKS AT A GROUP OF LOWER RANKED ANGELS

Dean: You three, bring Raphael back to Heaven so he can regain his strength.

THE ANGELS OBEYED WITHOUT THOUGHT

Dean: The rest of you, collect our fallen brothers and bring them back to be put to rest.

ALL THE ANGELS OBEYED JUST AS THE OTHER THREE-DEAN JUMPED TO THE GAS STATION WHERE ABADDON IS CLIMBING OUT OF THE FLAMES-DEAN LIFTS HER UP FROM HER NECK

Dean: I can throw you to the deepest pit of Hell in the blink of the eye. Tell me where War is going. Now.

ABADDON STRUGGLES TO SPEAK BECAUSE HIS GRIP IS SO TIGHT AROUND HER NECK-HE DROPS HER

Abaddon: Baltimore. He's going to meet up with the the other two horsemen Lucifer was able to release. In two days, they will meet. He won't be able to end the world with three, but he can still devastate it.

Dean: Will he be there?

Abaddon: Will who be there?

DEAN IS NOW AGGRAVATED-HE SAYS THROUGH GRITTED TEETH

Dean: You know who I am talking about.

Abaddon: Yes, ok! He'll be there! Now just kill me, ok? Now that I've told you everything, killing me will be kind comparing to what Lucifer will do to me.

ABADDON BENDS HER HEAD DOWN, READY TO BE KILLED-DEAN LOOKS AT HER

Dean: No. You can deal with Lucifer yourself.

DEAN'S WINGS DEPLOY AND HE IS GONE, LEAVING ABADDON THERE-DEAN GOES BACK TO HEAVEN TO SEE HOW RAPHAEL IS DOING AND TO ALERT THE REST OF THE ANGELS

_HEAVEN_

ALL THE ANGELS ARE STILL SCRAMBLING FROM THE BIG FIGHT-IT TOOK DEAN A COUPLE OF MINUTES TO FIND RAPHAEL IN ALL THE CHAOS-DEAN GOES TO RAPHAEL'S SIDE

Dean: How do you feel?

Raphael: Better. I owe you my life, Dean. The angels have been talking about it non-stop. They say you performed a miracle.

Dean: I don't know how I did it. It just, happened.

Raphael: Thank you, brother.

RAPHAEL FALLS ASLEEP SO DEAN DECIDES TO GO SEE GABRIEL

Gabriel: There's the hero. You're the talk on campus.

Dean: So I've heard. Look, Gabriel, I know I can never replace Michael, to you or to the other angels. But I can sure as hell try.

Gabriel: You are so much like Michael, it's almost like he never left.

DEAN STANDS THERE UNCOMFORTABLY

Dean: Now that the chick flick moment is over, can you patch into demon radio?

Gabriel: All I can hear is about your stunt with Raphael. Nothing much else, except that Abaddon was captured and brought into Lucifer.

Dean: Damn, they work fast. Listen, they know Abaddon told me so really listen in for a new meeting time.

Gabriel: I'll keep an ear out.

Dean: Another thing, Gabriel. How did the demons even have weapons to hurt us as much as they did?

Gabriel: I'll tell you later, right now you need to go to Haniel. You are wounded.

GABRIEL LOOKS CONCERNED AT DEAN'S DEEP WOUND

Dean: Thanks mom, but I'm fine. It's just a scratch.

Gabriel: It's not up to discussion. You are our only weapon against Lucifer and you cannot be wounded during your fight.

DEAN ROLLS HIS EYES AT GABRIEL

Dean: I don't even know who Haniel is.

Gabriel: Well normally, if you were injured, you would go to Raphael. But since he is… out of service, Haniel is the next best choice. He specializes in natural remedies. It won't be as good as Raphael's treatment, but it will do the trick.

DEAN GETS A HUGE SMILE ON HIS FACE AND SAYS

Dean: Fine, if it will get you off my... wings. Get it?

Gabriel: Oh, ha ha ha, you are killing me with your jokes. Please stop, my sides hurt.

Dean: Screw you, Gabe. That was hilarious.

DEAN FLIES UNTIL HE FINDS HANIEL IS SUPPOSED TO BE

Dean: Hello?

Haniel: Sorry, I'm a lot more busy than usual. Since Raphael is out of commission. Give me a second.

THERE IS FIVE ANGELS LYING ON BEDS AND HANIEL IS SCRAMBLING TO SUIT ALL THEIR NEEDS AT ONCE

Dean: I can come back later.

Haniel: No, it's fine. Hold on just one more second.

DEAN WAITS FOR A FEW MORE MINUTES

Haniel: Ok, come sit on this table. What's the matter?

Dean: It's really nothing, it's just a scratch.

HANIEL TAKES A LOOK AT DEAN'S SHOULDER

Haniel: It is pretty deep.

HE WENT TO HIS WORK STATION, THREW TOGETHER SOME HERBS, AND PUT IT ON A BANDAGE-HE PUT IT ON DEAN'S WOUND

Haniel: This might sting just a little bit.

Dean: God dammit! Thanks for the warning.

Haniel: There. That should make it heal much faster and it will keep it from getting infected.

Dean: Angels can get infected?

Haniel: Of course. Pestilence's last gift for us before he was put in his cage. Made us weak to common illnesses like humans.

Dean: Well, that sucks. To be indestructible to almost anything but could die of a cold?

Haniel: Tell me about it. Unfortunately, the horsemen's powers are untouchable for Father. Which is why he created healing angels like me and Raphael.

Dean: Well thanks, Dr. House.

HANIEL LOOKS CONFUSED

Haniel: No problem.

DEAN LEFT AND WENT BACK TO GABRIEL

Dean: Mom, I got checked out. Now tell me what I want to know. Where did the demons get the weapons?

GABRIEL SIGHED

Gabriel: They were our weapons, okay Velma?

Dean: What? How could they get their hands on our weapons?

Gabriel: When Lucifer rebelled, he stole a bunch of weapons. We never discovered what happened to them. I guess we know now.

DEAN DOESN'T LIKE THIS NEWS

Dean: We will get them back. Have you heard anything about the meeting?

Gabriel: Yes, actually. It's tonight, and it was almost too easy to find. It's a trap, Dean.

Dean: Yeah, I know. But I have to end this, by myself.

Raphael: That's not going to happen

DEAN LOOKS UP TO FIND EVERY ANGEL TO FIGHT BY HIS SIDE

Dean: Who knows how many demons he has waiting for us? Plus, there are the horsemen and-

Raphael: Dean, we're all coming. You can't stop us.

Dean: You need rest though.

Raphael: I feel great and ready to get payback on the little rash of a horseman. We're all behind you, Dean Winchester.

Dean: Alright. Now, I'm not so good on pep talks, but, I will say this. A lot of events have lead to this moment right here. All the brothers that have fallen, all the people sacrificed, being on alert at all times, has led up to this. It ends now. We will show those demons, we will show the horsemen, and we _will_ show Lucifer that the angels aren't a force to be messed with. We will make them think twice about doing anything against us, ever again. We, will triumph tonight. Have each other's backs at all times and let's go kick some ass.

All Angels: YEAH!

ALL THE ANGELS THRUST THEIR WEAPON OF CHOICE INTO THE AIR AND TAKE OFF THROUGH THE PORTAL-AS GABRIEL PASSES DEAN ON THE WAY THROUGH THE PORTAL

Gabriel: How many times did you rehearse that?

Dean: Only a few times.

Raphael: I think he did well.

Dean: Thank you, Ralph. See, someone takes my speech seriously.

ALL THREE ARCHANGELS FLY THROUGH THE PORTAL TOGETHER WHERE THE FIGHTING HAS ALREADY STARTED-FROM WHAT THEY CAN TELL, THE ANGELS ARE WINNING-THE THREE GO TO WHERE THE MOST POWER IS COMING FROM

_INT. SKYSCRAPER-NYC_

THEY EACH BLAST THROUGH A WINDOW AND KEEP THEIR WINGS OUT, BECAUSE THEY KNOW THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE AN EASY FIGHT- ALL THREE HORSEMEN ARE STANDING IN A DEFENSIVE POSITION AND SITTING BEHIND THEM, IS LUCIFER

LUCIFER CLAPS

Lucifer: Nice entrance boys. Really, I must say. I sent chills up my wings.

Dean: Yeah, it does seem right that you would be sitting behind your pets.

Lucifer: Now, now. Last time I saw you, you were nothing but a confused little child. Now look at you. They really do grow up so fast. You've made quite a name for yourself amongst my demons. Can I have your autograph?

Dean: Sure, do you take a sword in the head as an autograph? Because, if so, I'd be happy to oblige.

Lucifer: Such sass. Did that grow along with your wings? Anyways, that's enough talking, don't you think? Boys, if you would be so kind.

ON HIS SAY SO THE HORSEMEN ATTACK-RAPHAEL TAKES WAR, GABRIEL TAKES FAMINE, AND DEAN TAKES ON DEATH-LUCIFER IS SITTING IN HIS RED VELVET THRONE, EATING POPCORN

Death: You cannot kill Death, boy!

AS DEATH SWINGS HIS SCYTHE, KYLE TWIRLS AROUND AND HIS WINGS BREAK DEATH'S WEAPON

Dean: A bit cliche having a scythe, isn't it?

DEAN PUNCHES DEATH IN THE FACE SEVERAL TIMES-HE PULLS OUT A PALE BOX THAT FITS IN HIS HAND

Death: No, no!

AS HE SAYS THIS, THE BOX OPENS AND SUCKS DEATH INSIDE-LUCIFER SEES THIS AND GETS ON THE EDGE OF HIS SEAT, EATING HIS POPCORN FASTER

Lucifer: Well, this got interesting real quick.

DEAN SETS HIS SIGHTS ON LUCIFER-MEANWHILE, GABRIEL IS FIGHTING FAMINE-FAMINE'S SWORD, WHICH HAS AN ENGRAVING OF A SCALE ON THE HANDLE, CUTS GABRIEL ON THE ARM-IF YOU ARE CUT WITH FAMINE'S SWORD, YOU GET THE CRAVING OF WHAT YOU WANT MOST-FAMINE THINKS HE HAS GABRIEL

Gabriel: I would get that ugly smile off your face. You want to know what I am craving? I'm craving your head, on the end of my sword.

GABRIEL PERFORMS A SPINNING KICK WHICH IS FOLLOWED BY HIS WINGS SEPARATING HIM FROM HIS SWORD, HIS SOURCE OF POWER-GABRIEL TAKES OUT A BLACK BOX AND FAMINE IS SUCKED INTO IT

Gabriel: Now, I am starving. Anyone for some sushi?

GABRIEL LOOKS OVER TO SEE RAPHAEL STANDING OVER WAR, JUST LIKE BEFORE-RAPHAEL IS PLEASED WITH HIMSELF-HE HAS A FEW CUTS AND BRUISES

Raphael: This feels like this has happened before. Oh, it has.

RAPHAEL STEPS ON WAR'S NECK AND PULLS A RED BOX OUT THAT PULLS WAR INTO IT- THE THREE ANGELS REGROUP IN FRONT OF LUCIFER

Lucifer: Woah! I think that's a new record. It took you guys 15 minutes and 26 seconds to defeat them. Call me impressed, but they were children compared to me.

LUCIFER SNAPS HIS FINGERS AND 15 DEMONS APPEAR AND ATTACK GABRIEL AND RAPHAEL

Lucifer: This fight is between you and me.

DEAN PULLS OUT HIS KNIVES-LUCIFER PULLS OUT HIS SWORD AND HIS WINGS APPEAR

Dean: I've been waiting for this.

DEAN RUNS FORWARD TO LUCIFER BUT IS STOPPED BY HIS WINGS CREATED A WIND FORCE SO GREAT, IT BLOWS DEAN OUT OF THE WINDOW-DEAN CATCHES HIMSELF WITH HIS WINGS, BUT ONLY AS LUCIFER TACKLES HIM AND THEY FALL ON A COP CAR DOWN BELOW-LUCIFER GETS UP AND STEPS ON DEAN'S THROAT

Lucifer: I expected more from you. Oh well.

JUST AS LUCIFER IS ABOUT TO END THE FIGHT, HE IS SHOT IN THE HEAD-DEAN LOOKS OVER TO SEE A NORMAL NEW YORK CITY PATROLMEN-LUCIFER LETS GO OF DEAN, STEPS OFF THE POLICE CAR, AND STARTS WALKING TOWARD THE YOUNG POLICEMEN-THE POLICEMEN EMPTIES HIS MAG OUT ON LUCIFER, BUT IT IS NO USE-LUCIFER GRABS HIM BY THE NECK AND LIFTS HIM INTO THE AIR

Lucifer: Do you know how stupid that was, boy?

THE YOUNG OFFICER IS SCARED AND ACCEPTING HIS END WHEN LUCIFER LETS GO-THE OFFICER DROPS TO THE GROUND, CHOKING-HE LOOKS UP TO SEE LUCIFER DROPPING HIS SWORD AND TURNING BACK TO DEAN WITH A KNIFE IN HIS BACK, HE CAN'T REACH IT TO GET IT OUT-HE HAS ALL HIS FOCUS ON DEAN WHEN HIS OWN SWORD IS SUDDENLY THROUGH HIS BODY-HE TURNS BACK AROUND, MORE SLOWLY NOW, TO SEE THE POLICEMAN BREATHING HARD AND FRIGHTENED-LUCIFER IS DEAD AND THE DEMONS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED-A VICTORY

DEAN LOOKS TO THE YOUNG MAN AND SAYS

Dean: What's your name?

Officer: My name is Sam. A- are you an angel?

Dean: Yeah, I am. And you saved my life.

DEAN PICKS UP LUCIFER'S BODY AND HIS WINGS BRING HIM OFF THE GROUND- HE IS ABOUT TO FLY AWAY WHEN THE YOUNG MAN STOPS HIM

Sam: Wait! Which angel are you?

DEAN THINKS FOR A FEW MOMENTS AND FINALLY ANSWERS

Dean: My name is Michael.

AT THAT MOMENT, DEAN REALIZES THAT HE DID NOT JUST REPLACE MICHAEL-THAT TO THE PEOPLE OF THE WORLD, HE WAS MICHAEL

_HEAVEN-VICTORY SUPPER _

ALL THE ANGELS WERE TALKING AMONGST THEMSELVES WHEN RAPHAEL STANDS UP

Raphael: Quiet down!

THE ANGELS STOP TALKING

Raphael: I want to congratulate the newest member of our family.

RAPHAEL LOOKS AT DEAN

Raphael: You have not only won our respect, but you have won our love.

RAPHAEL LOOKS AT THE ANGELS

Raphael: Ok, carry on.

Dean: Thank you, Raphael. It means a lot. I have somewhere to be, though. If you'll excuse me.

Raphael: Of course.

DEAN FLIES THROUGH A PORTAL

_NYC-ROOF-BUILDING ACROSS FROM LISA'S APARTMENT_

DEAN LANDS ON THE ROOF, BUT SOMEONE ELSE IS ALREADY THERE-IT IS MICHAEL

Michael: I figured this would be your last stop.

Dean: What are you doing here, Michael?

Michael: I figured, until everything died down, I would keep an eye on her. Make sure she is safe.

Dean: Thanks, but normally that would be considered creepy.

DEAN SAT NEXT TO MICHAEL WHERE THEIR FEET DANGLED FROM THE EDGE

Michael: You need to forget about her.

DEAN LOOKS AT MICHAEL WITH SADNESS

Dean: Easier said than done.

Michael: Your love for her is the only thing that is holding you back. To her, one day, you will be a distant memory. When she's playing with her grand-children, she will occasionally wonder what happened to you, and if you're watching over her.

Dean: I know.

DEAN'S WINGS START FLAPPING AND HE IS OFF THE GROUND

Dean: If I cannot keep her safe anymore, can you?

Michael: Yes, I will.

Dean: Thank you.

THERE IS A SOUND OF WINGS AND MICHAEL IS ALONE ON THE ROOF

Michael: May Father bless us all.

SCREEN GOES BLACK


End file.
